A New Beginning: Repost
by Sesshoumaru's 4eva
Summary: Amaya. A girl with nothing. Taken from her world and taken to the Fuedal Era. A chance meeting with Sesshoumaru changes her life forever. Broken by years of abuse. Can she ever find the strength to carry out her task here? Reposted and Edited.
1. Meeting

**A New Beginning**

**Disclaimer:** The InuYasha character don't belong to me. However Amaya is my character.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue **

_Two years ago I disappeared without a trace from my home town, during that time no-one had seen or heard from me, everyone assumed I was dead. My best friend committed suicide a month later because she thought I had broken my promise and left her behind. When she didn't hear from me after I leftshe was convinced. Shedecided that with no-one there for her life just wasn't worth it anymore._

_I hadn't left her, I would have never broken my promise. Not deliberately anyway.I was taken from my world by an unknown force.Even now all this time later I still have no clue as to how I was taken, I only know the reason why. Looking back, I'm glad that someof these things happened. But I would have done anything to make sure that my best friend hadn't had to die. Iwasn't afraid of death myself but I couldn't stand it when other people died. Not after what had happened to my sister._

_Two weeks ago I woke up in hospital. I had no idea of how I had come to be there. So, I bet your wondering what happened to me during that time. To really explain it I have to take you back to the night it all began. The night that I ran away._

**

* * *

**

My house was silent for once. This was a very rare thing in deed. 'Tonight,' I thought. Just one word but its effect was instant. It ran through my mind clearing away the cobwebs. 'Tonight was when I would finally be free. I would be able to live my life without worrying.'

I looked at the calendar I had drawn up to mark down the days of the summer. Today was the 9th of August. It was three days till my 16th birthday and this year I planned to enjoy myself. For the past 5 years my birthday hadn't even been acknowledged. Only my best friend ever made it seem somewhat special. Otherwise it was just like another day of the year.

I had been planning this for a few nights now. After what they had done to me last night I decided I had no choice. My body still ached from the beating. My father and brothers often beat me. But the previous night had been the worst ever. I was going to run away tonight. It was the only way to escape. Throughout the time I had lived with them I had been little more than a punch bag. Every so often they would beat me up often kicking, punching and slapping me.

My family, this is sometimes a difficult thing to explain. For one thing I don't even consider them my family anymore. I lived with my dad and two older brothers. I used to have a sister too, she was younger than me. But she diedsix years ago. She was the only person in my family who I ever cared for. And the only one who ever cared about me. Now she was gone I had no one left, excepted for my best friend. But it wasn't the same thing.

Anyway back to my family. Ever since I could remember I had been seen as nothing but an object. To them I was no-one. To the world I hardly existed. And to myself I was worthless.

* * *

I wouldn't actually be able to leave for a while yet. As it would a while before they went to sleep. So I had about 3 or 4 hours left until the early morning. There usual time of going to sleep. I decided I might as well pack, I had nothing better to do and I would need some things to keep me going until I got away. After all I'd heard of people who ran away with nothing but the clothes there were wearing. Not smart.

As quietly as possible I took the small holdall I kept hidden out from under my bed. I wanted to avoid making any excess noise so that they didn't notice anything out of the ordinary. I took some clothes out of my wardrobe. I didn't have much but that just made it easier to make up my mind about what to take with me.

I took out 4 long sleeved t-shirts, a pair of black jeans, a hoody and a crimson dress, the colour of blood. I placed them all in the holdall. On top I put some of my most prized possessions; my diary, a few photos I had managed to save and the necklace that had once belonged to my sister. I also had some food- mostly boxes of cookies- that I had managed to sneak away from the kitchen and a first aid kit- just in case. Last but not least I put in my blanket; it was a beautiful thing that my mother had made for me. It was purple and black with stars and moon sewn all over it.

Before getting into bed and pretending to be asleep I got dressed in my dark blue jeans- putting my phone in the front pocket and £500 in cash in the back one- my long sleeved Nirvana t-shirt and my black boots. I slipped my knife down the side of the right boot. While the blade of it was only about 5 inches it was very sharp and in my hands was extremely deadly.

Hiding my holdall under the bed I turned off my light. I lay under my quilt, my heart pounding in my ears. I was sure I was going to get caught. My eyes felt heavy, I had to keep pinching myself to stay awake. I listen out for a sign of them going to sleep.

About four hours later at around 3am I heard these sounds. I got out of bed and rearranged the covers so it looked as though I was still there. Not that they would be awake till at least 3pm but I didn't want to take any chances.

I grabbed my holdall and walked over to the window. I rolled up my sleeves. The window was locked at all times. It would make a lot of noise, but hopefully they would be in one of their alcohol fuelled deep sleeping. I clenched my fist and rammed it through the glass, the shards of broken glass left deep scratches up my arm. But it was no worse than they did to me. I felt around for the catch on the other side of the window. I caught it and flipped it open.

I opened the window and climbed out of it. I landed with the stealth of a cat. I began to walk away from the house where for many years I had lived in torment. This was a new life and my old one was no more.

I ran as fast as my legs would carry me and soon reached the main road. I slowed down then and began to walk. It didn't take me long to get away from the town I had lived for many years. I was beginning to feel good, despite the stinging from where the scratches on my arm were. Then the rain started.

"Urgh! This is so typical," I muttered to myself quite pissed off by this point. The rain came down heavily soaking my clothes and making them stick to my skin. This was just plain gross. I left the main road and went into a large wood that went along this stretch of road. I walked under the thick trees as they cast their moonlit shadows. I found shelter under a tall tree. I feel to the ground, my body exhausted. My heavy eyelids closed so quickly I didn't have time to see the white light enclose my body. I was already asleep by that point.

* * *

I woke up late the next day; the sun was already high in the sky. I had trouble piecing the events of last night together. The wood now looked more like a forest and my surroundings somehow looked different this morning than they had when I had fallen asleep the previous night. I picked myself off the ground and looked down at myself. My clothes were filthy with mud. I ran my fingers through my hair and changed my Nirvana t-shirt for a Slipknot one. I should have bandaged my arm then but I was desperate to get a move on. I had strayed far from the main road and needed to find my bearings.

After about an hour of so of walking I was no closer to finding a main road. I didn't remember walking this far in but there seemed to be no end to the trees. Ten minutes later I found myself in a clearing across from a deep river. Before the river stood a girl no more than 7 or 8 years old, her face was turned towards mine and for a moment I was frozen with shock. The girl looked exactly like my sister Sakura had. She even had the long black hair and gorgeous brown eyes that she had had.

I snapped out of my shock a second later as the girl fell into the river. She didn't come back up again. I ran over to the river, chucked my bag onto the ground and dived into the water. All this without a moment's thought, pretty impressive. I searched under the water and found the girls wrist. I grabbed hold of it and pulled her to the surface. I wrapped my arm round her waist and held her above the water while I ripped apart the plants that had snaked around her legs.

When she was free, I pulled her out of the water along with myself. I took a closer look at her. She wasn't my sister. I had been stupid to think she would be. But she did closely resemble Sakura and I had nevertheless saved her life.

The little girl looked up at me. "Rin's name is Rin. What's your name?" she said. For a moment I was lost at what she was saying. Then I realised it was Japanese. My best friend had spent two years learning this, so of course I was made to learn too. I was now glad she had. "My name is Suki," I told her. I then clamped a hand over my mouth. I had told her the wrong name. I hadn't used that name in 3 years so why now.

"Rin used to have a horse called Suki," she said.

"Great! So I now have the same name as a horse. Only joking, anyway no-one calls me that unless they have a death wish."

"What's a death wish?" Rin asked as a curious smile crept across her face.

"Uhh, you know what never mind. You can just call me Amaya." I told her.

I looked down at Rin as she shivered in her wet clothes. I took my blanket out of my holdall and draped it round her shoulders. "Come on, let's go find whoever you belong to."

We had been walking for almost five minutes with Rin talking non-stop. It was amazing how much I could still remember of Japanese, I hadn't actually spoken it for a few years. A man stepped out from the trees and stopped in front of us blocking the path. I almost gasped at the sight of him. He was the most amazing person I had ever seen. 'And people say I look weird' I thought to myself.

He had long slivery hair that flowed down his back reaching way past his waist, he had golden eyes and strange markings which I assumed were tattoos; there were two purple stripes on both of his cheeks and a blue crescent moon on his forehead.

His clothes were even more amazing they were like nothing I had ever seen before; he wore long white trousers which were baggy in the middle, a white top that had long sleeves and a red flower pattern at the neck and at the end of the sleeves, black armour that had a spiky rim that went around the shoulders, a yellow cloth that was tied around his waist in a strange looking knot and finally a fluffy white boa that was tossed over his shoulder. He was the strangest and yet I have to admit the beautiful person I had ever seen.

"Rin, come here" he ordered.

"Hai, Sesshoumaru-sama!"

"Oh, is she yours?" I asked.

Sesshoumaru did not reply to this and Rin moved from beside me over to him.

"What did you do to her?" he said glaring at me.

'What the…WHAT DID I DO TO HER!' I screamed inside my head, "I didn't do anything to her! I only saved your kid from drowning in a river but no that's a bad thing. You know the least you could do is thank me!" I said practically shouting at him.

I hated people like that. Thought they were better than they actually were. I turned to Rin. "Goodbye Rin," I said my voice returning to normal. I walked off then and began to focus my efforts on what I had originally been doing. I was only a short distance away when I heard Rin asking "What's a death wish?" I made my exit quickly after that; I didn't want to be hanging around for Sesshoumaru's reply.

I continued to walk until the sun went down and the moon rose up above the trees. I stopped when it got too dark to see properly and my legs felt like they were going to drop off. I still hadn't managed to find a main road. I sighed as I sat down on the ground. I was lost, tired and hungry. I took out my diary. Might as well continue it, I didn't want to just give it up.

* * *

**10th August 2005 **

Dear Diary,

The start of my new life and so far nothing has gone right. Well not exactly the way I had planned it anyway. I've been lost the whole of today. The only good thing I've come across today was the little girl that I rescued from drowning in a river. Her name was Rin and she reminded me so much of my little sister.

Afterwards I found the person who looked after her. He was so handsome. But a total jerk. He came up to me and just accused me of hurting her. This was the complete opposite of what I had done. The least he could have done was thank me. But no, that was obviously too polite for him.

I was walking all day but no signs so far of any life. I've only come across two people. Weird. I wonder if they've realised at home that I've gone yet. They won't miss me. And I won't miss them. They'll only be angry that their personal punch bag got away.

Amaya

Closing my diary I shoved it back into the bottom of my bag. I didn't want to lose that. I went to pull my blanket out of my bag. It wasn't there. I could have kicked myself right then. I had given it to Rin but I hadn't taken it back. I had lost the blanket my mother had given me. The only thing I had had left of her. I felt a stabbing pain in my stomach. I ignored it. I guessed I would just have to be cold that night. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

A/N: This is the repost of my first fanfic a new beginning. I've decided to re-do it with some MAJOR editing as when I read back over it I was really disappointed in myself that I had posted something that bad. The main story will be the same, but there will be changes to the whole story. Thanks for reading this and if you enjoyed it. Or if you didn't. Please review to tell me.


	2. New Journeys

**Disclaimer: **As before

* * *

The next morning I woke early like I usually did. The sun was just rising above the horizon, the colours painted across the sky. I got up off the ground, brushed myself down. I picked up my bag and walked off into the day. If I didn't find a road today I would give up. I thought about Sesshoumaru and Rin and wondered if I would ever see them again.

* * *

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

Once again I found my thoughts being drawn to the girl who I had met yesterday. There was something different about her. It was only after she had left that Rin told me that she had in fact saved her life. But her attitude was annoying. Now human ever dared cross me but she seemed to want to be killed. She stood up to me like she was my equal.

She had looked strange as well. Her hair had been short and black with red bits in it. She's had a ghostly pale face and deep blue eyes. Her clothes were like nothing I had ever seen. They looked like the clothes that wench of InuYasha's would wear. She's been wearing long black trousers that covered her boots, she also been wearing a black top with something I couldn't read written on it.

Why did she intrigue me? She was just a stupid human. A lowly human who was not worth my time. I pushed all thoughts of the girl out of my head. I did not worry about humans.

* * *

**Amaya's POV**

People always say that life is full of surprise. Mine most certainly is. I hadn't expected to see Rin again.

It was almost sundown and I had given up on ever finding the road. I began to think that there wasn't one. Little did I know how right I was? Up ahead of me I saw there was a small figure collecting firewood. I dismissed it thinking it could be anybody. I mean what was the chance of running into the same person twice in two days. As I got closer I saw the familiar yellow and orange checked dress that I knew belonged to Rin.

I ran up to catch up with her. "Rin!" I called after her. She turned round to look at me. When she saw me standing there her face brightening immediately.

"I didn't think I'd be seeing you again. What are you doing?" I asked.

"Rin is collecting firewood." She said.

"Oh right," I said.

"Could you help Rin please?" she said looking up at me with those big, brown puppy-dog eyes. Even someone like me couldn't say no to that.

"Ok, fine I'll help you."

By the time we got back to where her group must have set up camp it was pretty dark. There was no way I could go back into the forest to find a place to sleep now. Rin walked over to where there was already a fire burning. We put the firewood down next to it and Rin put a few big bits onto the fire to stop it from burning out.

"Rin would it be alright if I slept here tonight?"

"Hai!" she said. She sound a little too eager but I guess she was glad of the company, the guy I'd seen her with the previous day was no where to be seen. I thought it was pretty irresponsible to leave a child by herself in a forest. Especially at night.

Going nearer to the fire I sat down, placed my bag down beside me and lent against a tree, my stomach growled as I did, it was then that I realised in the past two days I hadn't eaten anything and I was hungry. I dug around in my bag till I found what I was looking for; pulling out the box I began to eat. Rin walked over at that moment and pointed to the box, "What are those?"

"They're cookies, you what one?"

"What's a cookie?" she asked a confused look on her face.

I just stared at her, "You're telling me that you have never heard of a cookie..? Ok, seriously have you been living under a rock or something!" At this point I couldn't help but be sarcastic. "A cookie is basically food, here take one and don't worry there not poison," I said offering her the box.

Rin lent forward and took a cookie from the box and began to nibble at it round the edges, when she'd finished it a smile spread across her face. "Rin thinks cookies are good?"

"Of course," I said wearily, I had began to suspect that something wasn't quite right, I'd spent the past two days walking and I had yet to find a road of any kind, apart from Rin and Sesshoumaru I hadn't come across a single other person and the people I had come across were really weird, I mean they were weirder than I was and that's definitely saying something.

I began to get a nauseating feeling in my stomach, all of a sudden I didn't feel so hungry anymore, "here Rin, you can have the rest of these I don't what them," I said handing her the box, she beamed at me.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," I told her. At this I lay down and curled up into a ball to go to sleep, it was just before my eyes closed that I remembered; tomorrow was my birthday.

* * *

The next morning I woke up before dawn with cramp in my left leg. I must have been sleeping at an awkward angle again. The fire that had been burning brightly when I had fallen asleep had now burnt out and all that was left was a pile of ashes. All I could see above me were star shining brightly against the blackened sky. I had never seen stars like this before, where I had come from you couldn't see them at all.

I turned over and tried to go back to sleep and a blanket fell off of me in front of me. It was the blanket I had given Rin; she must have put it over me after I had fallen asleep. I snuggled up in my blanket wanting to go back to sleep. But it was no use I was wide awake, I wouldn't be going back to sleep tonight.

I sat up and stretched my arms out wide. I yawned and look ahead into the dark forest. In the half light of morning I saw a tall figure approaching. Out of habit I drew my knife from the side of my boot and crouched down low ready to attack. The figure managed to see me through the shadows.

"Put down the knife" his voice rang out in the quiet of early morning.

I recognised the voice immediately it was that of Sesshoumaru. The man I had met the previous day. I hadn't liked him but he hadn't seemed all that dangerous. I lowered my knife and stood up. The next thing I knew I found myself being pinned against a tree, a hand round my throat and sharp claw-like nails digging into my skin. I'd dropped my knife in shock of being attacked, I was now defenceless. 'Idiot' I thought to myself, 'how could I of all people have let my guard down.'

Sesshoumaru spoke coldly and harshly, "what are you doing here, human?"

"Who the hell are you calling human, you're human yourself," I said, "and I needed somewhere to sleep, last time I checked this was a free country." My habit of being sarcastic quickly took hold. Not a good move. I felt the hand round my throat tighten its grip; black spots began to form before my eyes.

I was used to being beaten but even this was worse than what I was used to. I was way out of my league with this guy.

Rin was stirring next to me; I gazed down at her to see her eyes open.

"Sesshoumaru-sama?" she asked.

The instant the words left her lips Sesshoumaru's grip loosened and I felt the ground beneath my feet once again. I silently thanked Rin in my head. If it hadn't been for her waking up I think I would have been dead.

I still felt dizzy; I sunk down to my knees and breathed deeply. I saw the world spin as my mind went blank and everything turned black.

* * *

_All around me was darkness. Confusion overwhelmed me. This was like what usually happened after I blacked out. _

_"Don't be afraid," a voice whispered. _

_"Why would I be afraid? Who are you?" _

_"I don't have long. I'm here to explain why you have come here." _

_"What the hell are you on about? I'm not anywhere, I'm in the same place I've lived for most of my life." _

_"Everything will become clearer in time. You are no longer in the place you once knew. You are now in a different time and place. You are in Feudal Japan. You are here for a reason." _

_"You must be kidding me. This is the weirdest dream I have ever had. Well I'm going to just play along with this. So what is the really important reason I'm here." _

_"This isn't a dream you must listen to me. You are here to save the world. I can't tell you how but if you were not here then the world would be in danger." _

_"Ok so I'm listening. I'm in Feudal Japan and I'm here to save the world." _

_"Thank goodness you understand. I have to go now. But Suki I know you will find a way to do this." _

* * *

I came to, to find Rin sitting next to me. A relived look on her face "Amaya, are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. Pain was shooting through my body. Rin got up and walked over to where Sesshoumaru was standing. I thought back to what the voice had said to me. The person whoever it was had known my name. My real name. The one that I hadn't used for years now. I think it was that which convinced me that I was no longer in my own place and time but in Feudal Japan.

I thought about it for a moment. I guessed that maybe this wasn't so bad. After all I had wanted to get as far away as possible from my family. How much further could I have gotten?

* * *

The human girl was lying on the floor. She had been like that for a while now. Rin for some unknown reason seemed to have grown attached to the girl, even though she hardly knew her.

I had been thinking about going into a human village to find someone suitable to look after Rin. After all Jaken was hardly the ideal choose.

This girl had too much attitude for my liking but Rin did seem to like her and it would save me having to go near a human village. I rarely went near them and hated the scent of humans when I did need to go to one. The only reasons were either to get Rin a new yakuta or for Rin to get food.

* * *

Rin was talking to Sesshoumaru. I hadn't been paying much attention to what she was saying but I immediately looked up when I heard my name being said.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Amaya stay with us. Please," she asked, while giving Sesshoumaru the same puppy dog eyes that she had previously used on me.

"Yes," he said. My eyes widened. He had agreed. I hadn't really expected that.

I stood up and walked over to where they were standing. Sesshoumaru turned his attention to me.

"Human, you will stay with me and look after Rin." He ordered me.

"Don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Yes, you could either do what I say or be killed." His tone of voice was emotionless and his eyes narrowed slightly at me.

"Ok then…" I said rolling my eyes. Why was it I always seemed to find myself in bad situations? I had been looking forward to having my own, independent life. Looked like that dream was all over.

It was now dawn and the sun had risen. I wondered how long I had been out of it for.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama," I heard someone say as what looked to me like an oversized toad came into the clearing.

"Rin, why is the toad talking?" I asked. I obviously had a lot to learn.

"That's Jaken-sama. He's a demon."

I thought for a moment. If he was a demon then didn't that mean the rest of them would be as well?

"Fair enough, are you and Sesshoumaru demon as well then?"

"No, I'm human. But Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken-sama are demons."

I shrugged. "Whatever."

"And human, from now on you will refer to me as Sesshoumaru-sama." Sesshoumaru told me.

I sighed. Something told me I was not going to have it easy. So that was how I ended up travelling with Sesshoumaru, Rin and Jaken. They knew nothing about me but I was to be with them for the next two years. Little did any of us know that this was only the beginning.

* * *

A/N: If you liked it review. thank you. 


	3. Fighting

**Disclaimer: **As before

* * *

The day was only beginning and already I could tell it wasn't going to go well. This had to be even worse than my birthday last year. 

Rin went over to a two-headed creature that had come into the clearing behind Jaken. "What is that?" I asked Rin.

"This is Ah-Un. This head is Ah and this head is Un." She explained to me as she pointed to each head in turn. "Ah-Un is a two-headed dragon."

I thought this over, "Ah-Un, that's a dragon." I said slowly. I then pinched my arm and began to shake my head.

"This cannot be happening. Please tell me this is a dream." I said.

"Amaya, what's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Oh yeah I'm fine. I've just found out that I'm in a completely different time and country. Not only that but I've also found out that demons are real!" I was starting to rant. But this was just too freaky.

Rin didn't know what to make of this. She just went to attend to Ah-Un.

"Human, shut up," Sesshoumaru told me. I was so shocked by it all that I actuallydid it.

* * *

We set off soon after that. Rin rode on Ah-Un and I walked silently beside her. I was going over things in my head. Thoughts were racing through my mind. I was travelling with demons. Demons were real! I was freaking out in head. I had to be like the unluckiest person in the entire world. I was now stuck travelling with demons. How could demons possibly be real! I breathed in deeply. This was just a temporary situation I told myself. I had been in worse and as soon as I got the chance I was leaving.

* * *

We'd been walking all day. We stopped around an hour before the sun was setting. Rin explained to me what usually happened in a day while we were walking. At dawn we would get up, an hour later we would leave wherever we had set up camp the previous night, for the rest of the day we would patrol Sesshoumaru's lands, then an hour before sunset we would set up camp and find something to eat in the forest. Then thirty minutes or so before sunset we were allowed to go bathe. Then we went to sleep. The next day it all started again. 

I was told by Sesshoumaru that I was simply to obey any orders I was given and make sure Rin wasn't harmed. Oh how that was going to cause problems. I was fine with looking after Rin. She was sweet enough. But obeying orders. I hadn't listened to what anyone had said in my life.

We had stopped to rest for the night. I put my stuff down where we had set up camp for the night. Rin and I went into the forest to find firewood and food.

We'd collected enough firewood to last almost the whole night and were heading back to camp. Rin screamed.

"What is it?" I asked turning round. There were three men surrounding her. One had grabbed her arm.

"Who the hell are you guys?" I demanded.

"Look boss, we've found two of them. Looks like we'll have a good time tonight." One of the men said. I fought the urge to throw up.

"Let go of her you bastard." I said, knocking his arm away from where he held her. "Rin, run go back to where Sesshoumaru is." I told her.

"But…"

"Rin, please just do it," I screamed at her. I didn't want her getting hurt. She was just a kid. Nothing like what these men were planning deserved to happen to a kid like her. Besides I could easily take these three. I dropped the firewood I was holding and withdrew my knife from my right boot. Rin ran off while I had them distracted.

"So, which one of you wants a piece of me?" One of them came close to me and began to stroke my face.

"We sure got us a pretty one here." He said before slapping me round the face. I recoiled from it.

"Stupid man." I said as I plunged my knife quickly into his heart, pulling it back out again as he slumped to the floor. "You don't want to mess with a girl like me"

This soon got their attention. As their comrade lay dying on the floor the other two withdrew their swords.

'Oh, oh!" I thought. I hadn't seen the swords.

"We'll make sure you behave," they threatened me.

They both came at me with their swords. I managed to dodge the first one who came at me, and he went running into a tree. They weren't exactly the smartest people in the world. The other one raised his sword to take a swing at me I tried to dodge but didn't make it in time; I felt a slicing sensation across my face and a slight sting. This was followed by intense pain hitting me between the eyes. I could feel blood dripping down my face.

"You're going to pay for that!" I shouted at them.

The one who had cut me was now laughing. He had closed his eyes as he laughed. Big mistake. I pushed the blade of his sword back with my sleeves over my hands to stop me from cutting them. I kicked him in the stomach and as he fell rammed my knee into his jaw. He uttered a groan before hitting the ground.

The other one who had been frozen in shock for a moment came to his senses and came out me. I lashed out with my leg being careful not to get it caught on his sword. I hit him square in the chest. This guy was stronger than the others and didn't go down so easily. I began to think about why I had even stayed to fight. I could have easily outrun these guys. But that would have been weak and I had vowed never to let anything go without a fight first.

My knife still in my hand, I punched him with my left and stabbed at him with my knife. The punch connected but he moved out of the way of my knife. He came at me again with his sword raised, swinging it at my neck. I ducked. I saw the other guy still lying on the floor, he had let go of his sword. I quickly grabbed it. I had never used a sword before. I preferred shorter blades. But I if this was what I needed to do to kick this guys butt then so be it. He once again swung his sword at me; I blocked it with my sword and dodged under it stabbing him in the stomach with my knife. He winced in pain and dropped his sword slightly. I took my opportunity and swung my sword at his neck with all my might. His head came off and hit the ground with a sickening thud.

I looked around me and then at the sword I was holding. The sword was covered in blood; both my own and the man's. I dropped the sword and looked round at what I had done. I had just killed three people. They were bad people but I had still killed them. I bent over and was immediately sick. The adrenaline was wearing off now and my body started to shake. The pain from the cut on my face now becoming imminent. I picked up the firewood I had dropped and ran off in the direction of camp.

* * *

When I reached camp I dropped the firewood beside the fire and went over to my stuff. I opened my bag and searched for some clean clothes. I pulled out my black jeans and another black t-shirt; this one had a silvery blue crescent moon on it. I got up to go find somewhere to change but Sesshoumaru was standing in front of me. 

"Still alive human," he said almost taunting me.

"Of course I'm still alive. Takes a lot more than some stupid men to get rid of me." I was seething and wanted nothing more than to punch Sesshoumaru. But he could kill me in an instant. So not a very good idea.

"Your face says differently."

"It's just a cut, not as bad as say having your left arm cut off. Is it?" I came back.

I walked around Sesshoumaru; I wasn't in the mood to have another argument at this moment in time. I went behind the tree, took off my bloody clothes and put on my clean ones. I could bathe in the morning it was too dark right now.

Back in the clearing I could smell cooking meat. Someone must have caught something. Rin came up to me and handed me some of it on a leaf.

"Thanks Rin," I said.

I had forgotten how hungry I was. I eat in quickly, the warm food filling my stomach. I licked my fingers. When I had finished eating I put my fingers up to my face. The blood around the cut was sticky and thick. I rummaged in my bag and found what I was looking for. I took out the roll of bandages and began to bandage my face. Twice over the cut and then tied at the back of my head. That should hold. I curled up exhausted from the day and slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

The human had come back. I was surprised at this I thought the bandits would have killed her. When Rin had come running back saying about bandits attacking them I knew Rin wanted me to go and save the girl like I had her so many times before. But I stayed where I was. I wanted to see if this girl could handle herself and be able to protect Rin if I wasn't there. 

She had managed to kill three men single handily; I was slightly impressed she must have been strong for one of her kind. She had come back reeking of blood for she had a cut running right across her face. This proved my point about humans. Even if they could defend themselves they couldn't do it without getting hurt.

I couldn't believe the insolence of this retched girl, when I spoke to her she had walked right past me and had the cheek to taunt me about my arm. I should have killed her on the spot.

So why didn't I?

* * *

Omg! Thank you all for you such kind reviews. I'm glad you liked it and if the standard of this story ever slips please tell me and I will do my best to edit it and make sure it's as good as it can be. 

**anigurl28: **Thank you and hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to keep the standard of this story up.

**Lady Shihira: **Thank you, Amaya is slightly gothic. I make sure to proof read my chapters at least 3 times before I post it. I can't stand bad grammar.

**kuro-chan10307: **Thank you.

**The Great Susinko: **Thank you so much. I'm really glad you like my OC, I tried to make her as real as possible. Duely noted on the whole Amaya freaking out part. I tried to make it a bit more real in the first part of this chapter.

**Jibril-Kadamon: **Thank you. And of course I'm going to continue with this story.

* * *

Once again if you liked it. Please review. 


	4. Hide and Seek

Disclaimer: As before

* * *

I had been with Sesshoumaru and Rin was about a week now. I couldn't be entirely sure of the length of time. 

That morning I woke up when the sky was still black with the night. The fire had long since burnt out as it usually did. The only light was coming from the slit of the crescent moon. I looked around to see if everyone was still asleep. They were. I couldn't see Sesshoumaru. He must have gone to do one of his night time things again. He had done this at least 3 times since I had been with them. And I'd only been here about a week.

Since it was early, everyone else was asleep and Sesshoumaru wasn't around I decided to carry out what I had been planning for the past few days. I got up, picked up my stuff and walked away.

Sure I should have felt a bit guilty about leaving Rin but she seemed perfectly happy here and to put it simply I wasn't. I hadn't left home to simply do what I always did there. Be miserable and get told what to do.

I was determined to find a way back to my own time. After all if I had managed to get here there had to be a way back. And I was going to find it. No matter what.

* * *

I got back from clearing some useless lower demons off my land just as dawn was breaking. The first thing I heard was Rin crying with Jaken shouting at her. Her crying was unbearably loud to my sensitive ears. This usually happened when I left Jaken alone with Rin but the other human was there now and usually stopped this sort of thing. I would have to deal with her for this. 

I walked into the clearing. "Rin, stop crying," I told her. If there was one thing I really hated about humans it was that they showed too much emotion.

"Yes," she said through shaky breaths

"Why are you crying?" I asked.

"Amaya left," she muttered.

I looked around the clearing; I hadn't noticed that she had left. I was angry that she had left without my permission. I had given her an order to look after Rin and she had disobeyed it. No-one ever dared do that.

"Rin, stop crying," I told her, "Stay here, I'll be back soon."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

I turned to Jaken, "I'm leaving, look after Rin and if anything happens to her I will kill you." I didn't like leaving Rin in Jaken's care, he always slipped up. This was the only reason I was going after the human. Because she would be better suited to looking after Rin.

I could still catch the girl's scent in the air. I followed it knowing that she couldn't have gotten far.

* * *

I had been walking for what seemed like days but was probably only a few hours. I wasn't used to so much walking. I had seen the thin mood fade along with the night skies and the sun rise above the horizon along with the blue skies of day. 

I was too tired to continue walking any further. I slumped against a tree and the reality of my situation hit me. What had I been so stupid? Why did I leave? Leaving home was one thing but leaving Sesshoumaru and the others was a completely different thing. I was in a foreign country and in a different time. I knew nothing about this place. I felt this weird feeling in the pit of my stomach. I wondered if this was what it was like to feel regret.

But another thought entered my mind; he had just ordered me to come along with them. While I may be better off with them he was so arrogant. He didn't think about anyone else apart from himself.

I sat there for another few minutes just catching my breath, I was wondering if it was even worth going back. They'd probably already started the day's journey. I got up and decide to continue in the direction that I had been going. I was pretty smart; I could probably get by somehow.

No such luck. I went to continue my journey and guess who I happened to find blocking my way. How had he found me? I wondered.

"Human, you will come back. You are to look after Rin," he ordered. The first thing he says to me and it's an order. I never did cope well with doing what I was told.

"I'm not doing anything that you tell me to do. Firstly because my name is NOT human! It's Amaya. Secondly, just because I'm human and your demon doesn't mean you're better than me. Finally, I don't take orders from anyone and most certainly not someone like you" I shouted at him, I seriously couldn't stand him!

* * *

I followed the humans scent and soon found her. She had gotten further than I had expected. She was just about to walk off again when I stepped in front of her. I ordered her that she was to return to look after Rin. She refused saying she wouldn't take orders from someone like me. I couldn't believe the insolence of this human girl, she just didn't know when to quit. 

"You will do as I say," I told her.

"Why? Why should I do anything that you tell me? What just because you're a demon. Guess what? I don't care. It doesn't make a difference." She replied, her tone growing ever more sarcastic.

"Do not anger me," I said keeping my voice emotionless, even though this human was testing my patience.

"Oh right," she said rolling her eyes, "Why should I anger you what are you going…" she didn't finished her sentence. She fainted mid-sentence. Stupid human. One minute she was shouting at me, the next she was out cold on the ground. Shame really, I was wondering how she would anger me further. I guess I would just have to wait and find out.

I picked her up and began to carry her back to where Rin and Jaken were. At least if she was unconscious she wouldn't put up a fight about me taking her back. Why I bothered I didn't know, but there was something about her that made me feel that there was something important about her.

It wasn't that far back for me. Going faster than I usually would, I got back there around hour later, much to Rin's delight. I wanted to get a start on the day's journey. I had already been rather delayed.

"We're leaving," I told them. I put Amaya on the back of Ah-Un and began walking.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what's wrong with Amaya?" Rin asked.

"Nothing, she's fine," I told her.

"Okay," she said, going to walk beside Ah-Un.

* * *

I had fainted again. Oh how I was beginning to hate this. I never could guess when it was going to happen. The only warning I got was when everything around me began to fade and my world turned black. I thought maybe Sesshoumaru had finally killed me or something. But I couldn't feel any of the pain that usually came from being hit. 

"_We meet again, Suki." The voice that had visited me before had come to talk again._

"_My name isn't Suki, its Amaya!" I hated it when people used that name. I had changed my name for a reason. Anyone who called me that had a death wish._

"_But to me you will always be Suki for that is how I knew you," she told me._

"_Oh please, you know I could really do without this."_

"_You need to listen; the one who you quarrel with is one who will later help you with the task you are here to perform."_

"_Are we talking about the same guy? You know the one that is an arrogant jerk!"_

"_That is precisely who I am talking about. You mustn't anger him as you have been doing. He is important and you will need his help."_

"_Who are you? And how is it that you know this stuff?"_

"_You will have to figure out who I am for yourself. As for how I know this, it is your destiny, it has been foretold that you will carry out this task and I am only the one who must guide you"_

"_Then what do I have to do? How am I meant to do this task if I don't know what it is?" I was getting annoyed. All this voice seemed to do was give me cryptic clue. _

"_You must figure out on your own. In time everything will become clear to you. But for now I must leave you. Goodbye and good luck."_

I came to as the voice went away once again. I was getting sick of this happening. I often lost huge periods of time in which I woke up and didn't know what had happened. This time was no different. I came to and found Rin sitting next to me. I was lying next to a fire and it was now night. I had blacked out when it was only around noon. How long had I been out for? And where was I?

"Hey Amaya I missed you. You've been asleep for a long time. Rin was getting worried. Are you okay? Rin doesn't want Amaya to go away again. Please promise to stay."

I sat up, "Okay Rin one question at a time. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'm fine. I can't promise not to go away again but I won't do it unless it's absolutely necessary." I told her.

"Yeah, Rin likes Amaya." She said hugging me.

I smiled slightly, "Thanks Rin, I like you too." I said.

I walked over to where Sesshoumaru was sitting. I thought about what the voice had said. Apparently he was to help me. Maybe it would be better if I could get on with him. Sesshoumaru looked at me.

"Do you have a problem?"

"No, no problem. I just wanted to say thank you for not leaving me." I told him. Not entirely true but he wasn't to know this.

* * *

She didn't wake up until much later. She was out for most of the day and most of the night as well. When she came over to me once she woke up. I had expected her to start where she had left off but to my surprise she thanked me. Maybe she could be made respectful. 

When she turned to walk away, her shirt was lifted up slightly. On her lower back there was what appeared to be a birthmark in the shape of a pair of wings. My eyes widened. I recognised the mark immediately.

It was something from a long time ago but it was still clear in my mind. It was a prophecy I had been told about when I was younger. It was about a girl who came from her time to save our own. Maybe that was why I couldn't kill her; the mark on her back was the exact one the girl was meant to have. I was told the prophecy because I was meant to be the one to help her. I had dismissed this at the time as I would not lower myself to help a human.

Only one thing remained. It had been so long since I had heard the prophecy that I could not be sure that this was the girl. There was only one way to find out. I would have to seek out my half-breed brother. Apart from myself he was the only person alive who knew it.

* * *

Thanks for reviews. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review if you liked it. 


	5. Prophecy

Disclaimer: As before.

I apologise in advance if Sesshoumaru or any of the other characters in this chapter are OOC.

* * *

Another week spent walking. However this time I had the feeling that we were actually going somewhere. Before we had seemed to walk aimlessly. Now Sesshoumaru seemed to have a purpose.

The day had gone pretty well. I was getting used to walking all day. My legs no longer seemed to seize up. I didn't mind travelling with Sesshoumaru as much now. The only thing that got me annoyed was having the 'toad' constantly going on about humans. I had decided to ignore it for now. I could always get it back later. I was very good when it came to mental torture. After all I had learnt from the best.

When we stopped for the night I was glad. My boots while looking excellent were absolutely no good for walking in. Luckily there was a hot spring near where we set up camp for the night. Rin and I went to bathe. It felt so good to be clean again. Sometimes we would have to go three days without being able to wash. I always felt really dirty when I couldn't wash.

The problem for me was when I had to get dressed, I only had two pairs of jeans and they were both filthy. The only thing I had left to wear was my dress. But it had only been two weeks since my father and brothers had last beaten me. The bruises had almost faded but the cuts had been deep so they were still there.

Seeing as there was no way out of this I dried off and put on the dress. It was crimson red and dropped down to my knees. I was tall and thin. If it hadn't been for the marks and faint bruises that lined my arms and legs I would have looked pretty good. As it was I looked terrible. I left the bandage off my face; it'd been about two weeks now since I had got it. Didn't look to bad but I knew that when it did eventually fully heal I would be scarred for life by it. I washed out my jeans, getting all the mud and dirt off them.

I walked back with Rin and hung my jeans over a tree branch. I sat by the fire, the light from it made every scar on my legs clear as day. When Rin sat next to me her eyes widened at the sight of me.

"Amaya what happened to you?" she asked, "Who did that to you?"

I leant back against my bag, "Nothing happened to me Rin. No-one did this to me." I told her. I didn't want to talk about it.

"But your legs, Rin used to have bruises like that." She told me.

"I'm sorry Rin, but it's fine really. I'd rather not talk about it." She nodded, showing she understood what it was like.

* * *

For the past week I had been headed for the village where InuYasha resided. I was annoyed by how long it was taking. It had been dark for a few hours before I finally decided to stop for the night.

Rin and Amaya had gone off to bathe. That was one of the benefits of having the human with us. It meant she could protect Rin. Her attitude had improved lately but she was still far too disrespectful for my liking.

When they came back, the human was no longer wearing what she called 'jeans'. Instead she had on what looked a bit like a short version of a kimono. Her arms and legs were lined with cuts and faded bruises. She reminded me of when Rin had first approached me. She had also been covered in bruises. I had heard Rin ask where they had come from. But she refused to say.

* * *

After that Rin went over to bug Jaken, I was tired like I always was after a long day. I went to sleep.

_I was on the beach, the warm sun over my head. The rays of sunshine shining down onto me. The sky was clear and the only sound to be heard was the gentle swishing of the waves. The clouds suddenly turned black and the beach dissolved around me until I was back in my old bedroom. My father and brothers standing over me. _

"_So you tried to run away from us? Don't you know by now that you will never escape from us? You belong to us." My brother hissed at me. He brought his fist down upon my face knocking me to the floor. I had given up fighting them. It wasn't worth it. _

_Then began the worst thing, the seemingly endless kicking. No wonder I always found it hard to breathe._

"_Bastards…" I muttered under my breath_

"_What was that little sister!" they had heard me I didn't understand how but it bought me yet another load of blows to my ribs._

"_You'll never own me, never," I whispered to myself. Once again they seemed to hear me._

_One of them grabbed my arm and threw me against the opposite wall. I gasped with pain, it hurt so much. But I would never give them the satisfaction of seeing me cry. I could cry later after they left me. _

_Another one of them grasped my arm, pulling me off the floor and dragging me out of the room. This time it was my father who had my arm. He pulled me out to the top of the stairs. My eyes widened, this was the part I hated most about the beatings. He held me high above the stairs. I held my breath and closed my eyes tight I didn't want to see this coming. I waited but I didn't fall. I opened my eyes. My father was smirking at me. _

"_This will teach to you try and run" he said, before releasing my arm. I winced as I hit the first step._

I screamed and my eyes shot open as I leapt up from where I was sleepingI knew I wouldn't sleep again that night. I never did after those nightmares. It haunted my mind like you can't imagine. I think it was Rin talking to me about my scars and the like which triggered it off. I got up and decided to go for a walk just to take my mind off things.

* * *

Amaya walked away, I went after her in case she tried to leave again. She had been tossing and turning in her sleep. She turned round as I came up behind her. She always managed to know when people were near her. She was only human but she could sense things better than most demons.

"What do you want?" she asked

"Where did you get those bruises?" I asked.

She raised her eyebrows at me. "Why do you care?"

"I don't," I told her.

"Then why ask!"

"I was just curious."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter now, I'm just glad I got away from there."

"Where was that?"

"My home. I left it 2 days before you made me look after Rin," she said. "Not that I actually mind, she's a sweet kid, I can see why you like her."

"I do not care for anyone," I said, narrowing my eyes at her.

"You keep telling yourself that." She said. "You know I would have come back after I left anyway."

"Why?"

"Well, you may not be my favourite person in the world but…" she trailed off and muttered the last bit, "at least you don't hit me."

"Why would I hit you? I only do what is necessary."

"My point exactly." She sighed. "You don't even like humans yet you still don't hurt me. Yet my own family who is meant to love me beats me and cuts me until I can't move."

Her family had done that. That what always repulsed me about humans how they could so easily hurt there own kind. Even if it was a member of there own family.

"I don't waste my time on humans. They are too weak."

"Oh come on, just because I'm human and your demon doesn't make you better than me. God you think you're so damn perfect!" She walked off, back in the direction of camp.

* * *

What was it with this guy? Why the hell had I told him about my family? I could have hit myself for that. One minute he seem like he was alright then he just had to open his mouth and say something about humans. I swear he thinks he is so damn perfect. Okay so he is pretty much perfect but come on everyone has some flaw.

I went back over to my blanket and curled up in it. At least he had done some good. He had made it so that I didn't care about the nightmare anymore. This meant that I could now go to sleep.

I must have overslept that morning because I woke up to find Rin shaking me.

"Amaya, wake up," she told me.

I yawned, the sun was already up. This was certainly unusual for me. I never usually slept this long. I got up straight away; I took my jeans down from the tree branch and stuffed them into my bag along with my blanket. I brushed down my dress, put on my boots and combed my fingers through my hair.

"Morning Rin, I'm awake," I told her.

I walked beside Rin and Ah-Un. At first the two-headed dragon had been kind of creepy but now I was getting used to them it wasn't so bad. We had only been walking for about an hour or so before we emerged from the forest and began walking towards a small village. Finally some civilisation, I hadn't seen any other people since I had been here.

Sesshoumaru headed towards one of the huts, outside of which stood girl wearing clothes very similar to the one's I was wearing. In other words she was from the same time as me. Almost a second after we had began to approach the hut a guy came out and looked straight at Sesshoumaru.

"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" he said going to withdraw the sword at his side.

The guy look a bit like Sesshoumaru, he had the same golden eyes. But there were a few differences. He had doggy ears on the top of his head and his clothing consisted of a red top and trousers; no where near as nice as Sesshoumaru's were.

* * *

"Is that anyway to speak to your older brother?" I said. "I'm not here to fight either." I couldn't believe that I had been reduced to seeking help from this half-breed.

"Then why are you here?"

"I don't want to be, but I need answers and you're the only one who can give them to me."

"Because if you don't, I'd be glad to introduce you to your tragic demise."

"Bring it on," he said.

"InuYasha, SIT!" his human wench said.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"InuYasha, your brother needs your help. You should give it to him."

"Why? All he ever does is try and kill me."

"He's still your brother." She said.

"Fine," he said and went inside. I followed him inside. "So what do you want?" he asked obviously as desperate as I was to get this over with.

"I need to know what the prophecy we heard 60 years ago was about."

"Why would you need to know that?"

"I just do." I said narrowing my eyes. Stupid hanyou.

"Feh, you think I can remember after all these years."

"Well you better try harder."

"It was a girl forgot by this world will come from her own to save the lives of all who live and all who will come to live. She will be marked by the angels- with her name being Suki and with the mark on her being. She will appear as nothing more than what she is but shall be the only one who can stop the greatest evil of all. She will find help with a certain demon. If this does not happen then all will fail." He said. "It was something like that. Why do you need to know this anyways, I thought you refused to help a human?"

"That is none of your business. I've wasted enough time here." I walked outside. It wasn't her. She had the mark on her back but she didn't have the name. It was just a coincidence. Nonetheless she would do to look after Rin.

* * *

Sesshoumaru went inside with his brother leaving Rin and myself outside. The girl who was wearing similar clothes to mine came up to me.

"Hi, my name is Kagome. Who are you?" she asked.

"Hi, I'm Amaya, you don't come from here do you? You come from the same time as me." I asked. I was sure she was like me.

"You're right I'm from 500 years in the future like you. How did you get her though? I though the well was the only way here."

"I don't know how I got here. I just woke up here one morning." I told her.

"Oh," she said, then her eyes widened. "What happened to you? Did Sesshoumaru do that?"

"What? Oh right the bruises and that. No, Sesshoumaru didn't do that. Someone else did. I'd rather not talk about."

"Okay."

At this point Sesshoumaru decided to come back. "We're leaving," Sesshoumaru said.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"I'm coming. Bye Kagome." I said.

We stopped quite a while before nightfall that night. I went with Rin to collect firewood and then got a clean pair of jeans out of my bag and another t-shirt. I pulled the jeans on under my dress. Then took off the dress and put on my t-shirt. I put the dress back in the bottom of my bag; folded up neatly. There was no way I was wearing this dress again until my arms and legs healed.

Sesshoumaru had been quieter than usual ever since we had left the village. I wondered what he and his brother had talked about. He never talked much anyways but he usually did reply when Rin talked to him. Today he had just been ghostly silently. After I had pulled my t-shirt on he spoke to me.

"Where did you get that mark on your back?" he asked.

"How do you know about that?" I asked. It was the one that was shaped like angel wings.

"How did you get it?" he asked.

"I don't know. It just appeared one day." I told him.

I may have told him a little bit about my past but I wasn't ready to tell him anymore of it. The angel wing mark on my lower back would have to be a story for another day.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my reviewers.I have set it so that anon. reviews are allowed so if you want to review please do.

**kuro-chan10307:** Thank you for your continued reviews it makes me happy that I have people who are continually reading my fanfic.

**andrea:** Thank you. I'm so happy that you find my fanfic interesting. Sorry if I took a bit too long to update but I was having trouble with this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it though.


	6. Sick

Disclaimer: As before.

* * *

The months I had spent with Sesshoumaru and Rin past quicker than I could ever have imagined. I had already been with them for four months. When I woke up that morning it was clear to see that winter was coming. The sky was grey and the day was cold.

I had grown used to the ways of Sesshoumaru and while I had refused to change. I found that I was changing all the time. I think I had actually grown quite attached to the little group that I now spent my days with. I in myself had changed a lot when I had first come here I was sarcastic, dark, lonely and all together miserable. Now I felt happier with Rin there to cheer me up. And while I wouldn't let things with Sesshoumaru go easily I was finding that it was a lot easier to get along with him that I have ever thought possible.

"Good Morning Amaya," Rin said like she did every morning.

"Morning Rin," I said back. She was such a sweet kid I never could be sarcastic or mean to her. Rin and I ate breakfast then we began the day's journey. Over the time I had been with them we went to various different places, I didn't know why we went to them but it was a pleasant way to spend my time nonetheless.

Later that day it began to snow. This was nothing like the snow that I was used to back home. This was heavy, cold and didn't melt as soon as it hit the ground. By night the ground was covered with tit and the snow was about 4 inches thick. It was lucky Rin had Ah-Uh to ride on otherwise she would have frozen.

* * *

When the snow came down I knew it was time to go back to the castle. I had been putting it off for weeks now when I had started to notice the cold weather settling in. but now it was snowing and I couldn't risk Rin getting sick.

"We'll rest here for the night," I told them.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," replied Rin.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama," replied Jaken.

There was no reply from Amaya but then again there hardly ever was. I had noticed over the time that she had been here that while human she was actually a lot like me. She refused to submit to anyone and didn't like it when things got in her way. I had never realised that it could be so hard to control one human girl.

* * *

When we stopped to rest for the night, we went through the usual routine. Because of the snow I went by myself to get firewood. It was hard to find dry wood, the snow making most of it wet. It had been getting harder and harder to find things to eat lately with the cold weather. Tonight I only managed to find two rabbits. I skinned them and all the rest before cooking them over the fire which I had only just managed to get going. After eating I went to wash my dirty clothes and change into some clean ones. I got into my other pair of jeans and my favourite black t-shirt which had angel wings across the chest. My clothes were beginning to get quite tatted. There were rips across both pairs of jeans and the t-shirt I was wearing was the only one that wasn't ripped in any way. I could have kicked myself right then for being so stubborn. A month or two ago Sesshoumaru had tried to make me wear a kimono saying something about my clothes attracting too much attention. I had refused and well it had been a bit of an argument but in the end I didn't have to wear it.

I huddled by the fire trying to get warm. I spend my blanket over myself and curled up tight. Across from me on the other side of the fire I saw Rin curled up near the fire with a blanket of her own. She looked as cold as I was and believe me I was freezing. I took my hoody out of my bag and walked over to her. I handed her it. "Here put this on. It'll keep you warm." I told her.

"But what about you?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." I replied and put the hoody on her.

"Thank you."

I went back over to my blanket and went to sleep.

* * *

Sometimes Amaya surprised even me in the way she acted. Almost all the time to everyone else she was sarcastic but with Rin she was completely different. She gave Rin her own clothes to keep her warm even though it was obvious she was cold herself. She really was unlike any human I had ever met before. She seemed to care more about other people than she did about herself.

* * *

I woke up feeling terrible the next morning. I had gotten sick from the cold. I tried not to show it but halfway through the day I started sneezing and I couldn't stop. Rin tried to give my hoody back but I refused it. Told her she needed it more than I did. After all I was sick already so it didn't matter. But I didn't want her to get sick as well. I just didn't want that to happen. I didn't care what happened to me, I never had but I didn't think I could stand it if someone else got hurt or died because of me.

Maybe sometimes people think I'm too hard to myself but I have to be like that. It comes from the years of putdowns. I just couldn't help the way I thought about myself.

* * *

It was still snowing when we stopped for the night, Rin slept on Ah-Un's back to keep off of the snowy ground. Amaya lay next to the fire in the snow. Rin went to sleep but Amaya didn't.

I walked over to her, she pretended to be asleep. "Stop pretending to be asleep," I told her.

"I wasn't pretending," she said before sneezing again. Then she got up and sat closer to the fire. "I wasn't planning on sleeping anyway. It's too cold."

I took off my boa and gave it too her. "Here take this."

She looked up at me in surprise. She took it, "Thanks," she said. She lay back down and snuggled against it. I don't know why I did it. I just didn't want her to die.

She fell asleep soon after that, I would have to put up with the scent of her for weeks on my boa.

* * *

Sesshoumaru gave me his fluffy boa. Why he did that I don't know but I had to admit I was very grateful. I snuggled up into it and fell asleep. It was so warm and comforting I could see why he wore it all the time. I woke up the next morning and I felt even worse. My head was pounding inside my skull, my stomach was churning and I felt worse than I had ever felt before.

It was still snowing and I had officially decided that I hated walking in the snow. I felt light-headed and dizzier than ever halfway through the morning. Then everything became a blur and I felt myself hit the ground. I heard Rin screaming my name, telling me to wake up. But I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and I submitted to the darkness.

* * *

I turned round when I heard Rin screaming. Amaya was lying on the ground. Rin was crying and shaking her telling her to wake up. "Rin, stop crying. Do it for me," I said.

"Yes…Sessh…ou…maru-sama." She replied wiping tears from her eyes. I picked Amaya up and put her on An-Un next to Rin.

I began walking again, it was less than a day's journey now to the castle and we should have gotten there by the end of the day.

We reached the castle just before nightfall; Amaya was still unconscious and hadn't shown any moment for the entire day. Except for the rising and falling of her chest from her shallow breathing. I picked up Amaya, put her in one of the spare rooms and told one of the female servants to take care of her.

* * *

"_You're here again aren't you?" I asked._

"_Hello, Suki." She replied._

"_Don't call me that! My name is Amaya. Oh god, why are you doing this to me. What did I do to deserve this?"_

"_It is your destiny and I am not doing anything to you. I just want to help you."_

"_But why does it have to be my destiny. Hell I don't even know what it is."_

"_You would find out if you would let people know you."_

"_But I don't want people to know me. I don't even know myself sometimes."_

"_I don't have time for this right now. I need to tell you something important."_

"_What is it this time?" I asked. "I stopped being so difficult with Sesshoumaru, so it can't be about that."_

"_It isn't about that. You must tell Sesshoumaru your real name." She ordered me._

"_Why? Amaya is my name now; surely it doesn't matter if he doesn't know my real name."_

"_I can't tell you why it matters. You just have to tell him."_

"_Alright, I'll tell him."_

"_I have to go again. But I'll be back."_

"_Yeah, I bet you will."_

"_Goodbye."_

* * *

I opened my eyes and looked around me. I was in a room. At first I thought I was back in my old room. But a second glance told me I wasn't. I went through what I could remember; I remembered the voice and I remembered being sick. I felt much better now so I guessed I wasn't sick anymore. But I wondered how long I had been out for this time.

I sat up and was about to pull back the blanket when I noticed I wasn't wearing anything; well except for my underwear. I looked around the room for my clothes. No such luck. I couldn't find them. Next to my bed there was something folded up. I unfolded it; it was the kimono that Sesshoumaru had tried to make me wear a while ago. I shuddered at it. It was pink. I only ever wore black or red. Never anything else. But this time it looked as though I didn't have much of a choice. It was either wear this or wear nothing. I put it on and since I had no idea had to tie the obi properly I just tied it round my waist.

I went out of the room and tried to find someone who could tell me where I was. I walked around for about 10 minutes and I was already lost. I didn't think I had ever been somewhere so big. Luckily it wasn't long before I found someone. It was Sesshoumaru; well at least that meant that I wasn't in a completely strange place.

"Where am I," I asked him.

"In my castle," he told me.

I shrugged. "Fair enough."

He then turned me around and began to re-tie my obi.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked him.

"I expect people in my company to be dressed properly." He said.

"Well, it's not my fault someone took my clothes. I don't know how to tie it."

He finished tying it. "Then learn," he told me before walking off.

I looked behind me; my obi was now tied in a proper bow. I walked off in the opposite direction, I liked to explore anyhow. I walked around for about another half an hour, before I found myself back where I started. The door across from my room opened and Rin came out.

"You're awake," she said running across to hug me.

"Yeah I'm fine now." I said.

"You look really nice in that kimono," she told me.

"Thanks, not really my colour though. I can't stand pink." I said smiling at her.

"Okay, "she said taking my hand. "It's time for dinner come on."

"Sure thing," I replied and followed her. Not that I had much choose anyway.

* * *

A/N: Things will begin to move much more quickly after this chapter. Only thing I having trouble with is that I've got most of what I'm going to write planned out but I'm not sure how I'm going to end it. If anyone has any suggestions on what they would like to happen then please email me. Once again please review if you enjoyed this chapter.

**kuro-chan10307: **Thanks for your review. You've reviewed almost all my chapters. Thanks for your continued support. I'm writing this as fast as I can. As for when Amaya will trust Sesshy, in either the next chapter or the one after that.


	7. Feelings

**Disclaimer: **As before.

* * *

Months past quickly. Winter turned in spring. Spring soon turned back into summer. I had been with them for a year now and it had been the best year of my life. At first I hadn't liked being with Sesshoumaru and Rin. Now I couldn't imagine being without them. For the first time in my life I felt like I belonged and I would do anything to keep it that way.

Most of the winter was spent at the castle. We only left once the snow melted and it began to get warmer. While there I had happened to mention that I couldn't read or write. Since Rin couldn't either we were both made to learn. I hated it; I only stuck at it because it would be worth it to be able to read the language. I picked it up easier than Rin; she struggled with it worse than me.

Though that wasn't the only thing I was made to learn during those few months. I also spent several hours of the day training to improve my fighting. Sesshoumaru wanted me to learn to fight properly so that I could protect Rin when he wasn't there. I didn't have a problem with this as I had always enjoyed fighting. The only thing I didn't like was that I had to learn to fight with a sword. I had practised with swords before but found that I fought better with knives. I had to spend a long time building up my strength for sword fighting. But in the end it was well worth it. By the end of those three months I fought better than I had even fought in my life.

I had thought that I was doing well for once in my life. But I should have known things wouldn't continue going as they had been. Memories that I had thought I had forgotten began to haunt my mind once again. My past became my weakness once again and I was fighting feelings that I had never realised I could feel.

"Amaya are you alright?" Rin asked.

I looked up; I had been deep in thought again. "Yeah, Rin I'm fine." I told her. But I wasn't. I kept getting flashbacks to things that I hadn't thought I could remember. While Rin went to sleep that night, I couldn't. As hard as I tired I just couldn't get the thoughts out of my head.

* * *

Amaya was awake again. This was the third time in about a month when she hadn't gone to sleep. "Go to sleep," I told her.

"I can't," she said.

"Why?What's wrong?" I asked. I couldn't believe I just said that, since when did I start caring about this human?

"Nothing, you don't what to know anyways."

"I do want to know, that's why I asked."

She looked up at me, her face slightly flushed but her eyes full of sadness. I had never seen her like this before. She always seemed so strong for a human.

"I was just thinking that's all if my real family ever thought about me and what they were like." She said.

"Your real family?" I asked.

"Yeah, see the family that I lived with weren't my real family. They adopted me when I was four. And up until now I couldn't remember where I had come from or who my family were. All I remembered was what they told me, that I was found walking in the forest when I was a small kid. I didn't speak a word of English. In fact I could only speak Japanese. I still have the necklace that I was wearing that day. It was the only thing I was left with from my real family. They tried for months to find my parents but they were never found and after 6 months I was adopted by the family that I lived with up until I was 16." She said. Her eyes clouded over as the words left her mouth. She got up and ran out of the clearing.

* * *

I got up and ran out of the clearing. There were tears pouring down my face. Why did this affect me so much now? I never cried. It was weak to cry I couldn't cry. I leant against a tree; I felt this unfamiliar ache in my chest. I didn't know what this was. I had never felt like this before. Stupid memories. Why did they have to come back now? It wasn't as if it would even make a difference now.

I remembered in the children's home that they took me to for those first few months. The amount of times they asked me what I could remember about my home, my parents and my life. Not once had I been able to answer their questions. I simply hadn't been able to remember and now flashback of a past I hadn't been able to remember before, were coming to me and I couldn't stop them.

That wasn't the only feeling that bothered me. Just now when Sesshoumaru had been talking to me I felt something else as well. Something that was also entirely new to me. When I had looked at him, I felt this sort of fluttering in my stomach and my face began to feel warm.

Someone came up behind me and stepped out in front of me. It was Sesshoumaru, but then again what else was I expecting.

"Leave me alone!" I shouted at him. I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Then Sesshoumaru did the most unexpected thing ever. He didn't tell me to stop crying like I had seen him do a million times before when Rin was crying. Instead he just held me. For a moment I was too shocked to do anything then I just relaxed and hugged him back. The fluttery feeling in my stomach was back but I stopped crying and just closed my eyes. I had never felt this safe before in my entire life. It was hard to believe someone as cold as Sesshoumaru could be this comforting.

* * *

I went after her. I could smell her tears even from this distance. She had never cried before and I couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. When I found her she told me to leave her alone. Usually I would have her to stop crying. I really couldn't stand it when human females cried. But when I saw her cry I just felt this really unfamiliar ache in my chest. I reached out and just held her. I didn't know why I did it; I just didn't like seeing her crying.

She stopped crying and pulled back. We walked back to the clearing in silence. I wasn't much one for talking anyways.

* * *

When we got back to the clearing I sat back down. I had stopped crying but only just. I still felt like I would start again if I spoke. Sesshoumaru for some reason sat down beside me. I hugged my knees and willed myself not to cry again.

* * *

"_Where am I? Where is my family?" A little girl asked._

'_Honey, what is your name?"_

"_Who are you? I want to go home?"_

* * *

"_No, please don't hurt me," I said. "I'll be good from now on."_

"_You've defied me for the last time." A man said to a little girl. She was me. But I didn't recognise the man. He had very pale skin like mine. But his hair and eyes were different; he had long black curly hair and dark red eyes. The little girl was curled up in the corner shaking._

_

* * *

The little girl was running through a forest, she was wearing a yakuta. "No, please I don't want to die." She screamed as a bright light engulfed her body. She was gone from that forest but in another._

* * *

My eyes widened before I started crying again. I recognised the little girl, she was me. These were my memories from before I was with my adoptive family. But why was I only remembering now. My eyes feel with tears before I could stop myself. I felt someone put there arm around me and hold me close to them. I cried for a while and after I felt really tired. I closed my eyes and before I knew it I was asleep.

* * *

She fell asleep, why did I feel this way when she was upset? After she had been thinking for a while she starting crying again. It was like an instinctive reaction I couldn't say why but I just reached out and held her again. She stopped crying after a while and fell asleep at last.

She was so peaceful in her sleep. When she was awake she hardly ever let down her defences. In a way she was like me. She hardly ever let anyone get to know her. She hardly ever let people know how she felt. I hardly ever slept but tonight I fell asleep holding her like that.

* * *

I woke up just as the sun was rising. I tired to get up but found I couldn't. I looked down to see someone holding me by the waist. I looked up to see it was Sesshoumaru. I blushed slightly, this was rather strange. I remembered what had happened the previous night. I hung my head for a moment. I couldn't believe I had starting crying like that. I hadn't cried since my sister had died. Sesshoumaru was asleep, but something told me he would wake up if I tired to move. It felt really good being this close to Sesshoumaru and I didn't know why. I just closed my eyes again; it wouldn't make much of a difference if I slept a bit longer.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, what are you doing with that human!" Jaken's voice shouting woke me up again.

I opened my eyes, Sesshoumaru was awake as well.

"Jaken, shut up!" Sesshoumaru ordered him.

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama." Jaken said running away before Sesshoumaru could hit him.

Sesshoumaru let go of me and I got up. Just in time as well because Rin chose that moment to wake up.

"Morning Amaya, how are you?" she asked.

I just smiled. "Morning Rin, I'm alright."

* * *

A/N: Thanks so much to my reviewers. Sorry I don't have time to reply to them this time. But I will next time I promise. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This leads on to everything that happens in the later chapters. Also if anyone can guess who the mystery guy is and how Amaya knows him, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. I'm always aware that Sesshoumaru is probably extremely OOC which I apolgise for but it's the only way that this works. 


	8. End and Begin

**Disclaimer: **As before.

* * *

After that night, neither I nor Sesshoumaru mentioned what had happened between us. It was slightly awkward between us; at times I would find myself questioning the thoughts and feelings that had been running through my head that night. I didn't understand why I felt this way. It was like an unfamiliar feeling that had settled in my chest and refused to go away. It wasn't the familiar ache that I usually felt. This felt lighter.

Sesshoumaru made sure that Jaken never uttered another word about what he saw by kicking him quite hard in the head. I laughed when he did that. A few more months passed and it was autumn. I decided that out of all the seasons that I had seen here I liked this one the best.

I walked beside Rin as usual, thoughts running through my head.

"Amaya, what's wrong?" Rin asked her voice cutting through my thoughts.

I looked up at her slightly dazed. I shook my head, "It's nothing, I was just thinking that's all."

She looked at me slightly concerned. "Oh, it's just you've been pretty quiet lately. Usually you talk with Rin when Rin is bored. Now you don't." she said, a slightly sad expression on her face.

I felt a slight pang of guilt. I knew that I had been distant lately. I'd just had a lot on my mind. I had thought being here with these guys was meant to mean that I didn't have to think about things as much as I had. Now I seemed to think more than ever.

The memories had been bothering me more than ever. I had tried to ignore them but they just kept on coming. All I could tell from them was that before I had been adopted I lived with someone who I didn't much like and he wasn't my father.

* * *

I thought about sending her away. I had kept her here simply to look after Rin. But now I am thinking that it may have been a mistake to keep her here. She didn't belong. We didn't need her. **I** didn't need her.

I thought back to that night a few months ago, I couldn't believe that someone like me could have disgraced myself and lowered myself to comforting a lowly human. It was a sign of weakness. I didn't have such a weakness. I refused to stoop to my father's level of caring about humans.

She was asleep over by Rin; even asleep she seemed to taunt me. I couldn't take it anymore. She was human. I refused to let a human make me feel like this. I didn't even know what this feeling was. But it was a human emotion. It was weak.

I walked over to where she was sleeping and nudged her with my foot to wake her up. She woke up and looked up at me confused.

"Come with me," I told her. There was a human village about 2 hour's journey away. She got up and began to follow me. "Bring your things with you as well."

She raised an eyebrow, wondering what was going to happen but she went over wordlessly to where her stuff was and picked it up.

After about an hour she yawned loudly. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"**We **are not going anywhere." I replied. "You are going to stay in a human village. You are no longer needed."

"Excuse me!" she shouted. "I didn't want to stay with you in the first place and now just because it suits you, you decide to get rid of me."

When I looked behind at her, she looked angry but her eyes betray her. She looked hurt.

* * *

If you had listened carefully when he said that you would have heard my heart breaking. I knew what that feeling was, I found out the moment he said those words 'you are no longer needed'. I tried to make myself look angry. I wasn't angry though, I was hurt.

"Don't bother with a human village. You obviously don't care, so fuck you." I shouted at him, before running off. I refused to allow him to get rid of me when he felt like it. So I decided to go myself. That way I could at least kid myself that it had been my idea to leave.

I ran for as long as I could. I collapsed onto my knees. I never thought something to hurt this much. I never thought love could hurt this much. Hot tears poured from my eyes, running down my face and dripping onto the ground. Not that it would have mattered but I had realised to late why I liked travelling with Sesshoumaru. I loved him.

* * *

The glimmer of hurt in her eyes disappeared and was replaced by pure dismay. She shouted some obscenity at me and then took off running in a different direction.

'Good riddance,' I thought to myself. But I didn't feel that.

I went back to camp, ready to face Rin's questions in the morning. They would be easily answered and then I would never have to think about that stupid human girl again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Rin can't find Amaya. Do you know where she went?" she asked on the verge on crying. I hadn't realised how much Rin had become attached to her over these past few months.

"Amaya left. She won't be coming back." I told her. Rin automatically starting crying when she heard that.

"Amaya left Rin, why?" she asked.

"Rin stop crying, she left because she wanted to." I said.

Rin did her best to obey me and stop crying. Things would now be like they were before she came along. Why had I even let her stay in the first place? I knew the answer, but I would rather die than admit it.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because the next morning I woke up in a strange place. I remembered being outside in the forest crying but after that. Nothing.

Now I wasn't outside anymore, I was inside. It looked somewhat similar to Sesshoumaru's castle. I winced slightly even thinking his name. I knew it would take me some time to get over this.

'Pathetic. You are with out a doubt pathetic.' I told myself. It was my own fault I guess, someone like me wasn't meant to fall in love and be happy.

I looked around and for the first time noticed that there was someone sitting across the room from me.

"Who are you?" I asked. It was one thing waking up in a strange place. I was used to it. But waking up to find a strange person sitting across from me. Now that was a new one for me.

He smiled at me, though his smile was more of a devilish grin. "You don't recognise me." He said.

I thought about it for a second. My eyes widened when I finally realised who it was.

"It's been a long time Suki." He told me.

* * *

A/N: Ok so finally, the 8th chapter. Things are going to get a hell of a lot more interesting now. Sorry took me so long to get it up, I had really bad writers block. But after a few days of reading other fanfics, I now have the inspiration needed to finish it. Thank you to all my reviewers for the last chapter. Once again please review if you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it's a bit short. I promise to make the next one longer.


	9. Naraku's Plan

**Disclaimer: **As before.

* * *

I glared at him. "My name isn't Suki, its Amaya" I told him, "So whoever you're looking for it I'm not them."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Stop trying to deny it," he said, "Maybe you need some help remembering."

I clutched my head in agony as images flashed before my eyes.

* * *

"_Mommy, mommy! Look at the pretty flower." The little girl said. Her mother, a pretty woman turned to face her daughter._

"_It's lovely Suki, but come help mommy with the washing."_

_

* * *

A man who closely resembled the one sitting across from me now appeared in my mind's eye. He had hold of my arm and was shouting at a little girl. "You stupid girl, can't you do anything right. I should have killed you along with your parents."_

* * *

The images faded and I opened my eyes. I wasn't stupid I knew who the little girl was. She was me. "You killed my parents!" I shouted at him, "You bastard."

"They were in my way," he told me, "Forget about it, now you're going to do something for me."

"What!" I said. "There is no way I'd do anything for you."

He got up. "Really," he said, "Well let's see if I can change your mind." He walked over to me and grabbed my hair, pulling me up by it. His eyes looked evil; I really didn't like his eyes. He yanked me up higher by my hair. I was surprised he didn't pull it out of its roots. He threw me to the ground.

"You will do it," he hissed at me, "or else I'll make your life hell."

I pulled myself up from the ground; the impact had caused me to split my lip. I wiped the blood off with the back of my hand. "Go ahead." I said uninterested. "It's not as though I care."

True to his word, he did make my life hell. My life became as it was before when I was living with my adoptive family. I lost count of the number of times I was hit, the amount of blood I spilled and how much time I must have spent there. None of those things seemed to be important anymore.

I lost a lot of weight during that time, I had always been thin but now there was nothing to me. I was just skin and bones. The only thing that kept me going, kept me sane was the thought that I could get revenge for this. If I was perfectly honest with myself there was only one person that I blamed for all this. Sesshoumaru.

In my own mind I had made up my mind that it had to be his fault. He was the one who had made me stay in the first place and then when he got bored with having me around got rid of me.

To me it was a short while later but in actually fact it had been six months. After this time he came into the room carrying something. He dropped this thing next to me. He gave me the same evil smile that I had come to recognise him by. "This should help you make your decision." He said. Then he left.

The something next to me turned out to be someone. The person next to me let out a small cry and then burst in loud sobs. I crawled over to where they were lying so that I was face to face with them. I dropped down in front of them and lay there facing them. My mouth dropped open and my eyes widened with shock. The person was Rin.

I placed a hand on her shoulder and spoke gently to her. "Rin, are you alright? Did he hurt you?"

She curled up into a ball. "No, please don't hurt Rin. Rin didn't do anything."

"Rin! Open your eyes." I told her. She cautiously opened one eye. When she saw my face her face brightened slightly and she opened the other one as well.

"Amaya, Rin was so scared. Where is Sesshoumaru-sama? Why did you leave? What happened to you? You look really bad."

A faint smile crossed my face; it was the same old Rin. "It's okay; I won't let anything happen to you. I don't know where Sesshoumaru is and I didn't leave through choice. I wanted to come back I really did but I couldn't. I don't know what happened to my face." I said all in one breathe.

Rin shuffled over, closing the gap between us. Then she was hugging burying her face in my chest. For a few minute we just lay like that. Each of us giving much needed comfort to the other.

"Rin, how long have I been gone?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Rin doesn't know. All Rin knows is that it's spring now." She said, not knowing whether it was important or not. It gave me everything I needed to know though. I had been gone for two seasons, so roughly about 6 months. I hadn't realised that it had been that long.

Later on that day, Naraku came back in and took me away from Rin. He asked me what my decision was.

With a heavy heart I told him that I would do it. I would do whatever he wanted as long as he didn't hurt Rin.

* * *

That bastard had taken Rin again. Jaken was meant to have been protected her but as usual he had done a poor job. I slightly regretted getting rid of the other human. She had actually done a better job than Jaken of protecting Rin. Naraku wasn't stupid enough to use the same plan as last time, so I wondered what he was up to this time.

I followed his scent until I came to where his castle was. It was surrounded with miasma as usual. If he had Rin here it was going to be difficult to take her away, as because she's human she wouldn't be able to breathe in this filthy air.

Inside I could pick out Rin's scent, along with another which seemed strangely familiar. It didn't however belong to Naraku or any of his detachments.

* * *

Naraku satisfied with my answer grabbed one of my arms, dragged me back to the room and threw me in there. After he had left I curled up slightly, my body was getting weaker. I wouldn't be able to deal with this much longer. My ribs hurt from the impact and I breathed long deep breathes until the pain faded.

I lay there, not having the energy to get up. The door opened again. I wondered what Naraku wanted this time. The footsteps went across the room until they came to where Rin was. I looked up, surprised slightly to see that it wasn't Naraku who had just come in but someone else. The person picked up Rin; who despite being kidnapped had been tried enough to fall asleep. I almost died with shock when they turned round so that they were facing me.

"Sesshoumaru…" I whispered.

His eyes met mine and for a moment I thought I saw something flicker in them. Concern, recognition or maybe guilt, I wasn't sure what.

* * *

Naraku had obviously achieved whatever purpose he had had by taking Rin because he wasn't in sight when I entered his castle. I easily found where Rin was. There was another girl in the room, she had been badly hurt. Her lilac kimono was stained with blood both old and fresh. But she was just another human. I didn't care. At least I didn't until I saw her face.

I went over and picked up Rin who had fallen asleep. The girl whispered my name, which seemed to be all she could manage to do. I looked at her face, and I recognised her at once. It was Amaya, after she had ran off her scent had disappeared. So this was where she ended up.

I felt slightly guilty, she was human but even she didn't deserve to be treated like this. Besides it was partly my fault she ended up like this.

"Get up," I told her.

She just looked at me. Her eyes were like they had been when I had first met her. They were blank and showed nothing but pain. When she had left her eyes hadn't been like that anymore. I wondered what had happened to her.

"I can't," she said, "I'm too weak." She had uttered the words I never thought I would hear from her. For a human she had always been strong, she had never seen herself as anything other than strong.

I put Rin down and woke her up. "Rin wake up, we're leaving." I told her. Then I went over to where Amaya was and pulled her to her feet. True to her word, she was pretty weak. Rin walked on one side of me and Amaya walked the best she could by my other side.

* * *

I had expected Sesshoumaru to just walk off and leave me. After all he had been the one who wanted me to go in the first place. When he told me to get up, I was surprised to say the least. I was too weak though, I never thought I'd say those words but it was true. I doubted I could get up even if my life depended on it.

He woke Rin up and pulled me to my feet. It was obvious he felt guilty; otherwise he wouldn't be helping me like this. I knew however that I wasn't going anywhere. After Naraku had gone to so much trouble to take me and keep me here, he wasn't going to let me go this easily.

Just as I expected Naraku appeared ahead as Sesshoumaru tried to leave.

"Sesshoumaru, take the human which is yours." he said. "The other one belongs to me."

This was not going to end well. Sesshoumaru and Naraku glared at each other. But I didn't want anyone to fight, not in front of Rin. I walked over to where Naraku was standing. He almost instantly took hold of my wrist. I looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Just go, please." I said to him. I looked down at my feet. I was ashamed that it had come to this. I had thought my troubles were over when I was travelling with them. But now my troubles had started all over again. Besides if I left Rin would get hurt. I couldn't let that happen.

I heard footsteps and thought Sesshoumaru was going to fight anyways. He walked past with Rin; my eyes met his as he past me by. He normally cold eyes appeared different to me now. They seemed to hold something else in them. Determination. I wondered what for though.

* * *

I left there with Rin, but without Amaya. She wasn't any of my concern but I didn't want her hurt like that. I cursed myself. I was caring about a human. But now I was determined to get her out of there and kill Naraku once and for all. He had taken what was mine too many times now.

He would pay for crossing me.

* * *

A/N: Ok, not totally sure about this chapter but it's the best I could do. I've rewritten this chapter about 5 times and this version is the best. Probably only going to be a few more chapters after this one. Thanks to my reviewers and hope you like this chapter. The next chapter should be up soon but can't say for sure as have to do a lot more school work because I'm failing in quite a few subjects now. 


	10. The Final Blow

**Disclaimer: **As before.

Sorry it's taken so long to update. Hope you like this chapter.

* * *

Before I had given up all hope of ever escaping this castle or staying alive. I had honestly thought I'd die there. But the events which had taken place the previous day had renewed my faith. I knew Sesshoumaru; his eyes were almost always cold but at the moment when the look in his eyes told me all that I needed to know. He would save me.

I still didn't know what Naraku wanted me to do. I knew it would be something awful but hopefully I wouldn't end up having to actually carry out whatever ever it was I had agreed to do

* * *

I would go back for her; I decided this after I had made sure that Rin was safe. I told myself that I was only bringing Amaya back as she was good at looking after Rin. I refused to believe there was any other reason. I took Rin back to the castle and left her there with Jaken. I told Rin that I would be back and then left to find Naraku. I would kill him once and for all this time. He had been a nuisance to me for far too long.

* * *

Sesshoumaru however wasn't the only one with his sights centred on killing Naraku. Unknown to the rest of them, InuYasha and his group were also on their way to Naraku's castle. And everyone has set their sights on bringing Naraku down. It was pretty safe to say that Naraku was going to get his butt well and truly kicked._

* * *

The sky outside was black and dark purple, it looked as though it has been poisoned and could be easily seen from my position. I was in a huge room which I didn't initially recognise. I looked round and saw that there was a fight taking place right in front of me._

_The fight was taking place between Naraku and 5 other people. I knew three of them; Sesshoumaru, Kagome and InuYasha, along with two unfamiliar faces, a monk and a girl carrying a large boomerang I wanted to scream at what was happening just before my eyes, but I couldn't speak or move a muscle. It seemed like hours but in actual fact was only minutes until there was blood everywhere and not a single drop of it belonged to Naraku. _

_What happened next happened so quickly I barely even saw it happening. A sword appeared and was thrust as if by magic through the heart of Sesshoumaru. I put a hand to my own heart, at that moment I could have sworn someone had torn out my heart. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground, he was dead. I fell to my knees as I heard a voice speak over the chaos, "This must not happen!" it said. "If you allow this to happen then all will be lost." _

* * *

My eyes flickered open and the dream just a faint memory. The words however still rang clear in my mind, that and the sight of Sesshoumaru dying. I raised a hand to my eyes and brushed away any tears that were there. I didn't understand why that image affected me so much. I didn't understand why it hurt so much.

I pulled myself up, something that for a while now had taken a lot of effort. I knew that I had become weak. Today something felt different though. I felt like I had when I'd first woken up here. I felt strong. I walked around the room just making sure it was my imagination and sure enough it wasn't. For some reason beyond my comprehension I had my strength back not that I was complaining.

One thing was different though, when I had woken up on that first day here I hadn't had my sword on me, someone had taken it away along with my other things. Now tied round my waist like my sword used to be, there was another sword. I unsheathed the sword and looked at it. The blade gleamed even in the gloom of this room. I ran my hand gently over the blade and up the hilt. My fingers brushed against something on the hilt. I looked and was amazed at what I saw there. Etched into it was a pair of angel wings, and engraved on top of them was a single word 'Suki'. It was a beautiful sword, but somehow I thought I recognised it. I pushed the thought out of my mind and sheathed it at my waist.

I walked over to the door and sat patiently waiting for the day to unfold.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep waiting because I was woken up later in the day by shouting and the sound of fighting. I felt my old rebellious self rise up inside me. I was fed up of staying here. Why had I even let this happen? I had let myself be treated like a worthless human once again. Well now it was payback time.

I slid the door open and made my way along the dark hallway towards where the sounds were coming from. My dream came flooding back to me as I entered the room. I could see the poisoned sky outside the wide open doors. The fight looked as though it had just begun. As I remembered what had happened I knew that I had to do everything in my power to stop it.

"WIND SCAR!" I heard InuYasha shout, as he swung his sword toward Naraku hitting him full on. But it didn't seem to have much of an effect. Naraku who was now in his true form which in my opinion looked totally gross used his tentacles to attack InuYasha. The monk and the girl with the boomerang were now working on cutting them off.

Meanwhile InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were trying there best to attack Naraku and Kagome was also attacking Naraku.

Naraku must have seen me lurking in the doorway because he sent me a glare that seemed to go right through my soul. "Come here now!" he ordered me.

I walked over slowly; he looked me up and down. His eyes settled on my waist and he smiled slightly at the sight of my new sword there. It was as if this was what he had been waiting for all this time.

All the while he was telling me what to do, he was also fighting them all off. Sesshoumaru shouted at me to get out of the way, but I couldn't. Whatever happened I had a plan and right now all that mattered to me was carrying it out.

Naraku meanwhile told me what he wanted me to do. He told me that with the sword that was currently around my waist, I was to stab Sesshoumaru through the heart and kill him.

My mouth gaped, THIS was what he had kidnapped me for, this was want he wanted me to do. I felt my stomach turn over, I felt sick. He was nothing but a coward. To weak to do it himself, he wanted me to do it.

I thought back to the dream and the words that were still engraved upon my mind. Whatever it was that had spoken in my dream didn't have to worry. I felt something stir inside me, it was that familiar ache that I'd felt before. I was snapped out of my thoughts immediately by Naraku shouting at me.

"Do it now!" Naraku ordered me. I didn't want to do it. Rin wasn't here now so I could refuse. I knew she was safe now. Besides I knew that even if my own life depended on it I knew I couldn't kill Sesshoumaru, even if it was possible for someone like me.

"No!" I shouted, "I won't do it, you'd have to kill me before I'd even think about it!" I could see that Naraku was losing it. He was trying to fight them all off, while trying to deal with me as well. One of his tentacles shot towards me stabbing through the stomach. My eyes widened and I gasped with the pain that now coursed through my body. He pulled me up high and then threw me across the huge room. I closed my eyes at this point, I think I had known that this fight would kill me, but now it was happening and I didn't want to see it coming.

Killing Naraku was proving to be more difficult than I had imagined. It didn't help that I had that stupid hanyou there as well getting in my way. I was beginning to think that the only way to get rid of Naraku would be for us to work together. But InuYasha was content on doing it by himself. Baka.

* * *

I was in the middle of attacking Naraku when I heard Amaya shouting. Naraku attacked her and threw her towards the ground. I stopped mid-attack and caught her before she hit the ground. There was nothing more I could do now, so I left her on the ground and went back to fighting Naraku.

What happened next was beyond what I had ever seen or sensed from any human.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had caught me before I had hit the ground. I wasn't dead yet, but I would be. I felt round my back and the wound went right through me. There was no way I would survive that. But if I was going down then I was taking Naraku with me.

I felt a surge of power run through me as I got up. The pain that had been within me had completely faded and it seemed like everything around me had been frozen but I was still able to move as normal.

Everything that happened next happened through pure instinct. It wasn't until a long while after that I knew what I had actually done. I walked towards Naraku, this strange power flowing through my veins, and my mind dead set on the task in front of me. Killing Naraku.

Naraku laughed at me. It had all come down to just me and him. I can't pretend that I wasn't scared. I was terrified at that moment, I had no idea whether my plan would work I just had to go with it.

Naraku tried to grab hold of me with one of his tentacles again. I took a deep breathe; I would only have one shot at this. I jumped and dodged the attack landing on top of his tentacle. I ran up it, unsheathing my sword as I did. In the split second it took Naraku to react I stabbed my sword right through his heart.

The power that I had felt surging through me now disappeared and flowed through my fingertips, down the blade which glowed bright white as it sunk into Naraku's chest. There was a flash of raw energy and everything returned to normal. The time which had seemed to stand still ran as usual and Naraku was dead.

I had sent all that power into his heart, which was human. I smiled slightly, my plan had worked. I had fallen to the ground. My new found strength that I had had that morning was gone. I got up on unsteady feet and took my sword from where it now lay covered in blood on the ground.

I sheathed it and turned round to face a shocked group of people and none more shocked than Sesshoumaru. I walked unsteadily towards Sesshoumaru. I had totally forgotten my wound while fighting. But I could hardly ignore the blood which was now trickling down my stomach and back onto the floor.

I looked up at Sesshoumaru, it was hard to tell with him but there was something which looked to me like concern in his eyes. I smiled as much as I possibly could, considering my current state. "I'm sorry," I whispered, before I lost consciousness and went plunging forward into the black before my eyes.

* * *

A/N: Ok so I haven't updated in a while. I'm really really sorry for that but I've had coursework, exams and I've barely had time to do anything other than schoolwork. I'm off on holiday now so I should be updating again pretty soon. This chapter, well I'm not completely happy with it, but for one thing I suck at writing fight scenes so I feel I did pretty well with thisand I hope no one was OOC.Once again thanks to all my reviewers and please review if you liked this chapter. 


End file.
